A Date With Matthew Morgan
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Little snippets of Rachel and Matt's pre-marital life. How the cocky Matt Morgan finally got Rachel Cameron to go on a date with him, how they ended up getting married in Vegas, and how Abby reacted. One-Shot. RxM. Fluff


Gallagher Girls Ship Week

Prompt: Rachel/Matt

Rachel Cameron didn't really understand why Matthew Morgan, her (pretty damn hot) co-worker, whom she had just recently finished a mission with, was standing in front of her door, a bouquet of daisies in his hand.

Instead of asking why the hell he was at her door, Rachel asked, "How did you know my favorite flowers were daisies?"

Matt grinned at her, his dirty blonde curls sweeping to the side of his face in the blowing wind, "I might have had some help from Abby."

"That devil," said Rachel, shaking her head, but she opened the door wider, gesturing for Matt to come in.

"So," said Matt, taking a seat on her couch, "I'm here to ask if the lovely Miss Cameron would go on a date with a farm boy like myself."

Rachel pretended to consider it, resting her fingertips on her chin. Matthew couldn't help but thinking she looked adorable in that second, her dark brown curls tumbling off her shoulders, almost to her waist.

"I guess I could stand another night of you," she said finally. Matthew gave a grin wider than the Pacific Ocean, kneeling in front of her, and pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"I was thinking we could go, say…tonight?" he said, his voice still teasing and testing, causing Rachel to raise her eyebrows.

"Now? I'm not even dressed," she protested, but Matt just took her hand and started taking her to the door.

"Madam, the point of a date is not to look at each other's clothes," he said, sounding a little bit like his best friend, Joe Solomon. Matt couldn't help but feeling slightly proud.

"I suppose so. Can I at least grab my purse?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "If you have to."

"Now I'm starting to wonder how I stood you for two months in Istanbul," she said, grabbing her purse from off her kitchen table. She was currently living with Abby, so the house was kind of a wreck.

"How can you _not_ stand me? I'm an extremely handsome man," said Matt, his voice still elegant, but teasing.

"Well, for one your ego is the size of Canada," she said, taking his hand as they walked out the door, getting into Matt's car. He, ever like a gentleman, opened her door before getting into his own side.

"I'm hurt, Rach. Anyway, I was thinking we could go to the movies or something," said Matt, his eyes still on the road.

"How cliché, I was hoping for a five-star restaurant," she teased.

"And you say I'm bad."

"I don't say you're _bad_. I simply insult your ego," she said, simply, as if it made perfect sense.

By that time they were walking into the movie theater, and he had casually slipped his hand into hers, and, surprisingly, she had let him.

"Let's watch a chick-flick," said Rachel, pointing at one particular movie poster. Matthew rolled his eyes, "What do girls like so much about chick flicks?"

"They're cute and romantic. Maybe if you liked them a little more, you could pick up more girls," she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't need to pick up girls, I already picked up the one and only Rachel Cameron," he winked, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"So…Rachel…I had this thought…" started Matt slowly, waiting to see his girlfriend's reaction.

"Go on," she said, snuggling closer into him, her head burying into his neck. He absolutely loved the smell of her. She smelled like lilac, or roses, he didn't know the difference.

"Well, let's get married," he said abruptly.

" _Now?_ "

"Why not? We're in Vegas."

Then she gave him that grin he loved so much. "Let's do it," she said, taking his hand.

And that was how, an hour later, Rachel and Matt were at the marriage license office at 3 in the morning, signing the papers to be husband and wife, Rachel in her best summer dress, and Matt in a tuxedo.

"My parents are going to kill me for this. They love traditional weddings," murmured Matt, signing his name on a few spaces.

"Abby is going to kill me, she always wanted to organize my wedding," said Rachel, giving a laugh.

As they left the building, papers in Rachel's purse, hand in hand, Matt grinned at his wife, and said, "What shall we do now, my beautiful wife?"

Rachel gave him a knowing grin, and said, "Well, there's this thing couples do after they get married…"

* * *

"So you're telling me, that in the three months I haven't seen you, you two went and got married in Vegas at three in the morning, took out a drug ring in Pakistan, and went on a mini-honeymoon? Anything else you'd like to tell me?" said Abby, sternly, after Rachel and Matt had finished explaining everything that had happened in Vegas and afterwards.

"Well, yes there is something else," said Rachel, carefully, testing her words. Both Abby and Matt looked at her, Matt clearly having no idea what his wife was going to say.

She paused for three seconds, which her old C&A teacher, Madame Fauss, was the perfect dramatic reveal for something, and blurted, "I'm pregnant."

There was a second of silence before Abby shrieked, and cried, "I'm going to be aunty!?"

"Wait, so we're having a baby?" was what came from Matt's mouth.

But then Matthew grinned and rushed over to Rachel, picking her up and pressing a kiss to her lips. "We're having a baby!"

"In 6 months we'll be having a baby," clarified Rachel, looking at her hyper-active kid sister, and her awe-struck husband.

While Abby and Matt talked excitedly over the little one soon to be coming, Rachel placed a hand to her belly and said, "See, baby? That didn't go so bad."

 **A/N I honestly do think Matt & Rachel got married in Vegas during a random moment, so that's what I went with for this story, hahah ;)**


End file.
